Raining Retribution
by Yuki Haitani
Summary: Here’s a love triangle…er rectangle. Dark likes Daisuke, Daisuke likes Krad, Krad of COURSE likes Satoshi, and Satoshi likes Dark. What will the pairings be at the end? FINISHED!
1. Chapter I

A/n: Oh god, finally! Man this is ANOTHER fic that I've been planning on writing for like….a week. (Laugh) ok 3 days, but what's the diff? All I needed was the time to write it…and the depressed mood for some inspiration. I just wanna say… (Sniffle) that I am soooooooo into writing this and I'm going to try my best to let you ppl enjoy it. It's a chapter fic ok…just trying to give ya heads up since everyone usually knows me to be a one-shot writer. The chapters….I don't know how many there will be and I'm thinking that I'll get lazy with this around the 5th chapter but I'll TRY to keep up with this…like a chapter a week or something….and I'm thinking this will only be 10 or so chapters….or even 8…like I said, I get lazy with chapter fics easily. So uh….I hope ya like…read on folks!

* * *

"**_Raining Retribution"

* * *

_**

_**Chapter 1 In Tears We Tell

* * *

**_

Dark clouds cover the bright glow of an ancient moon and the wind whispers words unheard by those who don't care to hear it. The scent of tears still lingers in the air trailing behind the owner of black wings and the owner of white wings chases the blackness away.

One quick beam of light flashes and all thoughts of the dark one come to a stop. It is quiet once again while the breathing of two angels keeps the quiet from becoming solid. Both beings…the dark…and the light…feel pain running through them. Though the pain was not only that of the physical, they suffer the pain of broken hearts, jealousy was overriding all emotions save for hatred.

White gloved fingers hold black gloved hands above a violet haired head. Two not quite innocents move restlessly inside the bodies of the fighting creatures. Golden eyes twinkle dangerously as they focused into now crimson pools of love and unshed tears.

An unholy smile appears. Fire colored eyes fill with confusion and a spark of hope. Golden locks tickle the cheeks of the young teen as a head rests against his shoulder.

"Let me help you," speaks the ice-demon.

A shuddering exhale and red eyes close.

"Are you sure you can help me," questions the once innocent child.

A feeling of emptiness and lust taints the air as the figure in white lets the leather hands fall, stepping back, the white clad figure holds out a hand with a warm smile and false kindness. Hesitant fingers lay themselves on the welcoming upturned palm and soon the corners of soft lips tilt upward. As the light led the innocence away the night becomes a witness to the tale of sinful pleasures and broken love.

Tears fall from both ocean blue and violet orbs.

The whisper of, "I'm sure I can," soon becomes lost in the blowing wind.

There lies the truth.

But none care to know...

As the tears keep on falling


	2. Chapter II

A/n: Hah Hah! I am BACK!!! Why do my parents always think that they can control me? Well all my peoples they can't. And I'm sorry that I just HAD to get grounded for ten weeks for having one stupid F on my report card. Gay ass school just needed to call my parents and tell them that I got my report card. But hey! At least I edited, combined AND added some new junk to my fic! Am I awesome or WHAT!!! Read dudes, that's what this fic is for right? RIGHT?

* * *

**_Chapter 2 Empty Slowly Through Wind

* * *

_**

Blue. Sky blue eyes blink open feeling warmth surrounding him- unknown warmth. The feeling of safety and calmness is overpowering. There seems to be no reason to move. But one would feel the need to see where the warmth is coming from- the answer, he already knows.

Turning slightly as to not wake the 'warmth', violet can be seen. Calming features, soft skin, even breathing- at peace. But the 'warmth', as if feeling a gaze upon it opens tired plum colored pools. Blinking there comes an understanding. And with understanding, there comes the despair. Satoshi gives a vacant smile and slowly stands up. Recognizing the room to be his he walks nearly seeming as if lost-as if broken. And he is. With the heart of a broken soul he moves, gathers clothes from a dark wood dresser, puts them on, and leaves the room.

Dark eyes watch Satoshi leave, expressionless.

* * *

The sky is no longer clear. The sky isn't shining with its usual bright yellow gold, lighting up the city and spreading warmth through the hearts of everyone. Instead there is only grey. There are no dark skies of the night, to hide the sins of the sinners it holds. There are no golden rays of the sun, to let the people who bathe in the light feel joy and content. Only grey covers the area, foreboding of cleansing rain and cleansing of the souls. Though some souls can not be cleansed by the rain alone. A slight breeze blows the fallen leaves that litter the city park's luscious green grass.

Footsteps are heard from the crunching of feet upon grass and dry leaves. Satoshi is walking, no destination in mind, just a feeling of not anger, not hatred towards the one who stole his beloved's heart, and not sadness for the one he loved. There are no dark thoughts floating inside of him. There floats a sudden desire-a longing. Only one can kiss the longing inside of him away. But the one who keeps his heart has no knowledge of how much Satoshi cherishes him.

Satoshi's footsteps fade away. With no destination in mind. It is merely endless walking. But somehow, unconsciously, Satoshi finds himself in a church. Sapphire orbs become gold.

But the internal craving stays the same.

* * *

"Are you angry with me?"

Garnet gems glitter with concern and stare at shaky hands as the boy's question lingers in the air, waiting for Dark to answer him.

"No! Never."

A smile fills with relief. But the worry has yet to completely pass.

"Why won't you speak to me then?"

A hesitant silence…

"You know he doesn't love you…"

A nod and the smile is now missing.

"Then…why?"

Crimson jewels seem to darken now and the boy bows his head even more.

"I can always hope."

Dark could only look longingly at the boy.

"Sometimes hope is not enough."

Daisuke gazes out the window beside the bed with eyes that no longer tells any secrets.

And then…

"I know"

There is only silence.

* * *

Whispering tickles the ear of one who sits alone. Whispering, but of what? It grows not. It merely fades away, leaving silence to rein over all. But the one who sits alone cares not for this whispering, for he knows it speaks only of himself. He did not come to such a place for guidance from the great being- creator of all. He did not come here for the quiet peace. Why he came, there was no reason. Did he seek help? Did he seek peace? He himself shall never know.

And the whispering vanishes with the gentle wind as the heavy wooden door lets out a creak while it closes behind the golden angel. He walks without purpose, without feeling-ice cold grace. He walks when there shall stay no light in his future. Beautiful threads of silken locks flow angelically with his white cape behind him.

He walks alone.

* * *

The streets are crowded with those who wish to be home with their beloveds. The air is thick with the sadness of oncoming rain. You can smell it they say, so fresh and relaxing. The truth? There trudges the boy with the blood colored eyes who liked to believe so, if only for the comfort of knowing his soul will be clean soon. Clean of all his sins, his knowledge, and hopefully but not likely his memory and guilt. A young mind wishes for the wet tears of the heavens to fall that very moment. But lightning has yet to appear. So Daisuke daydreams more of the white angel while he keeps up a steady pace, heading towards the city's bridge. Dark watches in pain.

When they finally reach the bridge the sight of the metallic soul searching waters below the cloudy grey sky is looked at by not crimson eyes, but by violet. Lovely tresses of purple dance in front of Dark's face where a flirtatious smirk once shown in all its glory. Amethyst gems no longer twinkle with mischief and cheerful enthusiasm.

Instead they gaze at the deep lake's water staring at the reflection of not himself, but past the mirror and beyond. He stared longingly at what shines deeper within his thoughts. The emotions such a sight stir are too much to keep inside and with one last glance of the soul reflecting water he turns and leaves. A picture of what he saw glows brightly with a light of a star in his melancholy mind. Of the young Daisuke who caresses his heart in clumsy loving hands as a warm smile twinkles on his soft childish face.

But then...

"I'm sorry"

There are garnet eyes shining not unlike glass. Whispered words as they always are and shall forever be are forgotten when images of a certain heaven winged creature floated in Daisuke's mind.

Dark can feel no more. His being shatters by the truth while the numbness of eternal damnation swallows him whole. He soon begins to fade...

* * *

Ravens fly through the clouds- birds of the dead. The sky darkens with the hours of the day, the time of the truth lies near. Leaves dance over the emerald grass of the place of the destined time. The wind caresses, whispering. Whispering what? Could it be the whispering of what has already passed? Or is the whispering of what has yet to come?

But even though the answers can be found within the talking of the honest breeze not one soul is listening. The souls of all were left alone. Ignorance is only bliss when the souls of all can not be hurt. So why are all the souls now covered in thick coats of darkness?

The answer...

Lies only in the wind


	3. Chapter III

A/n: Ya know…if you were smart then you read the last Author's note to find out why I didn't update this fic for like 2 to 3 months. But like a LOT of idiots out there who just think that some author's put these little notes here just for fun then obviously they didn't read it and are now wondering why I took so long just to write one chapter. But really I'm sure this chapter only took me about one hour to write. Honestly I have no idea b/c my favorite past-time isn't looking at the clock thinking, 'Oh how lovely! 5 minutes has passed by.' But besides all that this chapter was like the last. It is merely here to help the story along and as you all have noticed I have started using the people's actual names instead of referring to them as colors and adjectives. I got bored doing that because some people don't appreciate good work when they see it.

* * *

_**Chapter 3 Thinking of a Lullaby

* * *

**_

Walking along this lonely path I feel almost disappointed, though of course I'm disappointed about a lot of things. The leaves seem to be having a good time scraping against the ground in front of me while they dance. I've never really thought about how beautiful nature can be. I guess I just never had the time.

But looking back on it now there's a lot of things that I never had the time for and probably still don't. While I have a demon resting inside of me more precious moments seem to be lost to me. I've never had a normal life and I envy more people then I even know. It seems to me that every time I decide to go out for a walk my footsteps get heavier. It's like I'm carrying a great weight on my back. Do I even have anything good to look forward to when I go home?

Sometimes I find myself staring at a couple, their children playing and giggling not too far behind. I bet the husband feels warm and cozy every time he goes home. He actually has somebody to welcome him as he opens the door and feels the warmth of the heater rush towards his face. But when I walk through the door all I feel is more coldness-more alone.

And whenever I think about these things my mind always seems to wander to thoughts about Niwa and his life. Sure we share a similar curse but it's still different. His spirit resides in him like a safe haven to all the cruel things and people on the outside. The only thing that my curse does is tell me the truth about most things and people. And the truth hurts more and more everyday. But Krad scares me more then he'll ever know. He claims that all he wants is my happiness. That's such a big lie. If he wanted my happiness then he'd just die and leave me alone.

But I guess what they say is true. Nobody ever said life was fair. As I stare at the man and his family walking away with cheerful smiles on their faces that saying is nagging at me even more. I hate sayings. They're always so true it's amazing really. And I hate having to hear the truth. That's why I hate Krad everyday, every minute, every second of my life.

I walk into the coffee store on my right and immediately I can smell the sweet scent of cinnamon and fresh coffee. I feel so tired, like I'm an old man on the verge of dying. So I take a seat by the window and stare out at the huge grey clouds hovering over our city. Without really noticing or looking I tell the waitress to my right my order of a caramel frap and a slice of their delicious crumb cake, though my mind is elsewhere right now. I can still just barely hear the howling of the wind outside my window.

I keep telling myself that everything that I'll ever want can come to me in my dreams. Dreams are so much more better then reality. But the depressing thing about dreams is that they end as soon as you open your eyes. Can good things really come out of no where while your life just keeps on falling apart? Can you really be saved when your heart has just decided to take a downward spiral? What if life could be reset by the push of a button like on a video game?

In that case, I wonder, would I really be happy? I don't even notice that my order has just arrived and by itself my hand reaches down and picks up the drink. As I take a sip I close my eyes and take a long exhale. Maybe all I need to do is forget. My body feels so peaceful just sitting here. And my mind has gone blank leaving me to revel in my own most desired warmth. I let out a sigh of contentment. With a last thought of worry and inner pondering I open my eyes to once again stare out the window. And I forget. My mind has left my body completely. I just feel so calm right now. What's more is that I never thought that just by drinking coffee while surrounded by tasty scents such as vanilla and spicy cinnamon that I could actually feel so peaceful. It's such a surprise.

* * *

I sigh. Why does life have to be so hard? Dark probably hates me now and Satoshi…I have no idea what he's thinking. Actually I wonder what he's doing right now. 

My feet seem to have a mind of their own as they walk their way through the quaint little coffee shop to my left. Oh my! What a pleasant aroma. This smell couldn't possibly be created by candles. This is genuine home made coffee and cakes. I'll have to buy some of their amazing chocolate chip cupcakes. I turn my head and start looking around when the site of blue catches my eyes. I just have to let a gasp escape my lips.

Satoshi sits with his head leaning against the window, sleeping. Is he asleep? I bet he feels pretty happy right now. He has a little smile on his face. He actually looks kind of cute. But I've always thought he was handsome. Though right now, with the hanging ceiling lights shining above his head he almost looks angelic.

My feet start walking towards his table and without realizing it I'm already sitting down beside him. The waitress comes and I give her my order, still staring at my classmate. I trail my hand down the side of his face and smile. He looks younger when he's asleep. His eyes slowly open to stare at me. So I immediately pull my hand back.

He's not saying anything. I hope he's not mad. I have too many problems right now for him to be mad.

He clears his throat, "So…how have you been?"

"I'm ok. How about you?"

He turns his head to the window. Maybe he _is_ mad.

"I'm fine."

I lower my head and whisper, "That's good to hear."

"Why is that so good? It's not like you really care."

I stay silent and look up into his dark blue pools. What can I say to that?

"That's not true. I-I do care about you."

He smirks, "No. _You _only care about _Krad_. So, how was it last night? Did you enjoy making me and Dark suffer?"

I can't help it. I slap him as hard as I can and run out the door, already well aware of how my world just continues to fall apart.

* * *

I never knew he could slap that hard. I was kind of always under the assumption that he was weak and always relied on Dark to get anywhere. I guess I was wrong. Was I out of line to say those things? No. He is just toying with me and Dark's lives, him and Krad both. My eyes fall down to the half empty coffee and I smile. I'll drink while I walk home. 

I pick up my paper bag of crumb cake and leave. My mind is already wondering again. While I walk past the elementary school to my left I can see children laughing and playing. They have such wide smiles on their faces. They all look so happy. Nostalgia slowly takes over and I find myself walking towards the empty swing set underneath a cherry blossom tree. Its rosy petals seem as though they'll keep falling forever. I set my coffee and cake down to my left and slowly start to swing.

To me elementary schools have always been nostalgic. I remember when my mother took me to this very same school when I was around the age of five. She pushed me while I swung for the first time on the swings. I was laughing so hard as my heart quickly filled with joy. I remember a feeling of safety and belonging most of all. All the other children that were there played with me. But now years later, my mother and father are dead, my step father doesn't care about me, and my one true love doesn't even love me. What do I have left in this world to cherish anyway? Krad isn't even an option.

"Hey, mister?"

I turn my head when I here a quiet voice. It's a little girl with shoulder length jet black hair. Her huge chocolate brown eyes gaze at me with pure innocence. I can't help but smile, "Yes?"

She digs her shoe in the dirt and asks, "Can I swing with you?"

That just makes me smile even more, "Sure."

She lets out the biggest grin I have ever seen. She's such a sweet kid. I just have to ask, "What's your name?"

"Sakura. What's yours?"

"Satoshi."

Sakura's eyes stare deeply into the ground as if seeing something there that I can't.

"Why are you out here all alone? Don't you have any friends?"

I lift my head towards the darkened sky and answer, "You mean real friends? No."

I can hear her shoe scrape the ground as her swing stops with a sudden squeak.

"I'll be your friend, Satoshi."

I stop swinging myself and turn to her with wide eyes. What can I say to this girl? She's just offered me her friendship and I don't even know her. Her eyes sparkle with a foreign emotion just like Daisuke's once did. Children really are a blessing.

"Thank you, Sakura. I'm honored to have you as my friend."

Her tiny hand reaches out and holds mine. She starts swinging while humming a tune-a familiar tune. And that's when I remember. My mother used to sing this same song to me. I soon find myself humming along. It was such a melancholy melody. It was my favorite lullaby. Sakura's hand squeezes mine gently and I turn my head to look at her. Her smile shines and I don't even have to ask.

"I'll always be your friend Satoshi. You don't have to be alone anymore."

Did she somehow read my thoughts?

"Thank you, Sakura."

She starts humming again and for a moment I think I can hear my mother humming too.

"Thank you."

I'm suddenly feeling calm again and a sense of relief washes over me. I find myself feeling warm and safe as if I'm finally at a loving home. I turn my head to the sky once more to see a flash of light. I don't feel so alone anymore. Who ever would've thought that this child could make me feel like this, like I belong some where? You can learn something new everyday, another saying that is so true. You can learn something new from someone, no matter how small or young they are. Today I've learned something new. Even with all the darkness that seems to be taking over my life there will always be someplace that you can find everlasting peace. And for me that place is here, swinging hand in hand with this cute little girl. Here, beneath the cherry blossom tree.

* * *

A/n: You like? I like! R&R ppl!!! 


	4. Chapter IV

A/n: Ya know I'm a little concerned. I didn't get as many reviews for the last chapter as I thought I would. Did I freak anybody out with how I made Daisuke slap Satoshi like a girl and then run away? Has anybody noticed how my writing for this fic has changed because it's been nagging at me lately. I mean at first this was just supposed to be a mysterious and poetic fic but now I'm actually writing it to where it makes more sense. And I'm a little confused because I have NO idea what I want to do with this fic anymore! At first this fic was going to be short and sweet, confusing but painfully interesting, taunting and desirable. But I have come to realize that if I were to keep writing it with every character's POV then this will just turn out to be a weird angst filled soap opera and then the ending totally won't fit at all. I'm slightly disappointed with how it was raining last night and then this morning it stopped raining so I'm actually no longer in the mood to write. But even though I'm not in the mood to write, I have the time so I'm going to. All I have to do is read a little bit of some depressing stories, drink some tea, and listen to some melancholy music then BOOM BITCH I am totally in the zone! Actually, to be able to get me inspired it takes a LOT of things…that I will not bother listing right now. This should be an easy chapter seeing as how this was planned out quite some time ago. This'll work out, I'm sure. I just need more reviews man! And off we go with this chapter.

* * *

**_Chapter 4 With Shattered Pieces Falling

* * *

_**

"**_If only I could catch you as you fall."_**

If only I could do so many things. If only I could make you feel calm and happy. If only I could erase all the horrid memories that you have to live with. If only I could be the one you love. There is too much for me ever to accomplish in one lifetime with you. I can't seem to get closer to you. You are too far away for me to ever be able to have you, to say that you are mine. In the ever growing mist all I am able to see is a dark silhouette wandering aimlessly about, never to find your way. But I want to help you find your way. I want to be there when all time has come to a halt. Why won't you let me? Why do you insist on pushing me away?

You appear so fragile and vulnerable. I know you think that one day I'll kill your true love and you of course are right. I will kill the person who keeps drawing you away from me. I'll burn their flesh and bathe in their blood as long as you still love them. I find myself walking the path that you were once on. I remember the innocent child that you were swinging with. I even remember your one thought that echoed so loudly that it even reached my ears. You finally felt like you belonged somewhere. And I recall the feeling of internal peace washing over you as the child hummed a tune. You were happy my love. If only you could feel carefree and trusting more often. I felt what you felt. I heard the little girl. I saw the ominous clouds in the sky and felt the pleasant breeze. I connected with you on a level that I never thought I'd get a chance to. And when you walked away from it all I could feel a gentle tug on my heart as you did, arousing my curiosity. I can still feel it. It is a dull ache that continues to get in the way of my breathing. What is this feeling? Why do I wish to go back? Why do I wish to swing with that infant with the caring twinkling eyes? Why? Why, Satoshi? Can you answer me that one question? What did that girl mean to you for such loving memories of your mother to float into your mind?

I know that I will never have the answer and for some odd reason I do not wish to know. This unknown emotion is welcomed. I'm honored to be able to share such a thing with you. You are the only person that I have ever felt this trivial emotion called 'love' before. But you do not wish to believe me. I am nothing more then a curse to you. And it pains me more and more after every time that you shun me. Why can't you see the truth? Why can't you see? I gaze at the leaves as they scrape across the pavement with a distant air.

I can accept your hatred towards me no matter how painful it is. But while I revel in the fear that I see shining in everyone's eyes when they gaze upon me in wonder I disapprove of you being terrified of me almost to a point where it is unbearable. When will your dark feelings and thoughts towards me end? When will you ever feel something akin to companionship for me? I wish for so many things. But they will never come true, another thing that you and I share.

With my acute hearing a sweet melody tickles my ear somewhere close by. I continue to take turns and more turns, winding through this labyrinth of life until I reach my final destination. Until I reach where the music is coming from, the mysterious music. I make one last turn and come to a symphony. I retract my wings, slip inside and take a seat in the far back corner. There is a young woman with shoulder length auburn locks, playing a piano. I quickly find myself mesmerized by her music. Her fingers run skillfully over the keys and her eyes are closed as she herself is lost in the music. The sorrowful song lulls me to a deep sleep and I willingly close my eyes. A memory begins to take form.

You and I are not always hostile towards each other. There wasn't always a deep rift between us. We've actually had a few days where we could stand in the same room in peace and silence.

I lay blinking in slight confusion as I stare at your childlike face while you sleep, completely vulnerable. How is it that I am laying next to you? I decide that it would be better if I get out of bed before you wake up or else I'll feel your rage, which in a way is…charming.

Getting up slowly I realize that I'm not fully dressed, not dressed at all actually. So while rummaging through your drawers I find a nice comfortable outfit of a white long sleeve button up shirt and a pair of loose white pajama pants. I feel a little parched so I walk resolutely to the refrigerator and retrieve a carton of orange juice. I remember trying this drink once before after coming home from a chase of cat and mouse with Dark Mousy. I found this drink to my liking so I think I'll have it now. While pouring myself a glass I glance out the window to find that it is snowing. White luscious snow, it shall forever calm me. Without really realizing it I take a seat at the table and begin sipping my drink, still staring outside. Maybe I'll venture outside after I'm done with my breakfast of juice.

"Mmmnn….what...the?"

Turning my head just a tad I lay my eyes on you leaning against the doorway half asleep, rubbing your eye with a balled fist, and wearing silk sapphire blue pajamas. My, how you do look cute.

"Krad?"

I continue drinking.

"Yes?"

You stare with half lidded eyes. What a lustful look.

"What are you…how are you…you…wait what?"

That was possibly the most pitiful sentence that I have ever heard escape your lips, and it was not even a full sentence, how pitiful, Satoshi-sama.

"How am I currently sitting in front of you drinking orange juice? I'm sorry to say that I myself do not have that answer."

You walk slowly towards me giving me a weary look and take a seat. You are still staring, not very polite.

"So…you're drinking orange juice…"

"Yes."

"Is it good?"

"Yes."

"Any left?"

I smile.

"Yes."

"Ok."

And with that you stand and walk to get yourself some orange juice. My eyes follow your every movement.

"Krad?"

"Yes?"

"Is it snowing?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Ok."

This is not exactly the brightest conversation that we've ever had but it is the most pleasant one yet.

"Krad."

"Yes?"

"Tell me again why you are sitting in front of me."

"I do not know why, Satoshi-sama."

"Oh. Ok."

You seem to be waking up a little more and you sit across the table from me, still staring. Your head drops a bit and you sigh.

"Do you think we'll ever catch Dark?"

I blink a few times in thought. Will we ever catch him? I'll try my best of course for we have not had very much luck so I can not say I know the answer.

"I do not know."

"Hm, that's too bad. I thought you would know. You seem to be the one out of the two of us who wants to get rid of him the most. Why do you want him gone anyway?"

How am I to answer this one?

"This question is difficult to answer, Satoshi."

"I'm listening."

I think I will have to put down my mug. So setting it down I have a quick inhale. Then closing my eyes I exhale. This might take a little while to explain…or perhaps not.

"You see Satoshi-sama; I once knew the answer to that question perfectly. I was created to catch him and prevent him from stealing anymore Hikari art work. But now so many years later and still no success I am unsure as to what I am to do anymore."

You take a long sip of your own juice and lean back in your chair.

"So what you're saying is…you're confused."

I nod. It is true, very true.

"You don't really have a reason anymore. The art work belongs to the government now. It's not mine so therefore your no longer a tool of the Hikari's. I'm a Hiwatari now. You don't belong to me and I'm not so sure that I want to have you around me twenty-four seven. And I don't approve of you trying to kill Daisuke Niwa either just because he's part of the Niwa family and owns Dark. This game needs to come to an end. I'm not even sure if I want to keep listening to my step-father. But if I don't do as he says I won't have a home so I have no choice. But you…well…you don't need to try and kill them. You don't have a reason to kill anymore, Krad. You can be free to do what you want. But then again it is your job. You were made for one purpose and one purpose only. Find a different purpose Krad. Find another reason to live. It is our job as the living to find our purpose in life."

You give a gentle smile. If only you could make that smile more often.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes. I do."

You give a chuckle, very pleasing to hear really.

"But it is pretty fun not to mention great exercise. I mean I like the game we play don't you?"

"Yes Satoshi, I do."

"So do I. I mean let's keep the chase up so that not only my father is pleased but we are too. I'm just telling you that there's no need to kill them. Do you get what I'm saying?"

I feel as though I am a child being scolded or something close to that.

"Yes."

"So are you going to try and kill them still?"

"I don't know. I understand what you are saying. But Dark annoys me to a point where I just feel the _need _to kill him."

You give another chuckle.

"Yes. I know what you mean. But he does have a fun personality doesn't he?"

An unexpected thought occurs to me. What exactly are you saying Satoshi? What is this that you are saying about Dark? You like his personality. You like chasing him. What else do you like about him? I am unwilling to ask to say the least. I really do not wish to answer your question either. But your smile…is alluring.

"Yes, he does."

"Hmm, Krad?"

"Yes?"

"You should wear normal clothes more often. They suit you."

That definitely caught me off guard. I think it shows on my face for you are laughing quite loudly.

"What do you think of my opinion Krad? Is it welcomed?"

"It…is. Thank you."

I think it is time I stop staring at you. The snow greets my vision again. What a pleasurable winter present.

"What are you thinking about?"

Suddenly I feel almost detached, out of my body. I don't feel like I am even in the same room with you. I feel almost as if I am watching us from a distance, from far away. How will I answer your questions Satoshi?

"Nothing Satoshi."

Silence engulfs the room.

"Can you…promise me something?"

"Yes. What is it?"

You start scraping your finger nails against the table. What is troubling you?

"Can you promise…never to kill Dark?"

A startling question. Do I dare to answer?

"I…Satoshi…"

I look into your pleading azure pools. Why are you asking me this? What does Dark really mean to you?

"Please, Krad. Promise me you will never kill him. If you really care about me then you'll promise me that."

How can I tell him no when he tells me that?

"I promise."

"Thank you. Thank you, Krad."

I nod. How could I promise you that? Can I keep my promise? I do not know if I can. What would you do if I broke my promise? Satoshi…

"Do you want to go outside?"

Why must you always startle me?

"Why do you ask?"

You a give a shrug.

"I've been watching you stare out the window for some time now. If you want to go outside you need to get dressed. I'll go with you."

"Yes Satoshi."

You stand up and take both our mugs to the sink filling them with water.

"Let me go find some coats and gloves for us. Just sit on the couch for now."

I watch you leave the room before I take a seat on the couch and relax. I wonder what you meant when you were speaking of Dark. I do not dare to assume that you may care for him. That is one revolting thought that I can not bring myself to acknowledge even if it were to be true. I pray that this highly possible and ludicrous notion is untrue.

"Krad? Krad?"

Coming back to my body I see that you are a few feet in front of me with two coats, two snow caps, two scarves, and a pair of socks. You give me a pair of each and the pair of socks.

"I thought that you might want to put on a pair of socks before you go out so your feet wont get frost bite. Not that I care or anything."

I look at your smirking face and let out a small chuckle.

"Of course you do not Satoshi."

You start to wrap your sky blue scarf around you, your blue jacket already on. I notice you're still in your pajamas. I put on my white coat and white scarf. Everything feels so soft.

"What are these clothes made out of?"

You turn to me with a perplexed look on your face. I wonder what it was that you were thinking for me to have startled you that much.

"Wool I think."

I nod and put on the socks and black boots feeling quite warm.

"Alright, are you ready?"

You hold out your hand to help me up and I can't help but stare at it as if it is a foreign object. You've never shown me this much kindness before. But why let the kindness go when it is so freely offered? I take your hand and entwine my fingers with yours while you help me up. We step towards the door and you place your hand on the knob looking me in the eye.

"You ready?"

"Yes."

You open the door and I'm taken aback by the site that greets me. The icicles on the trees twinkle like stars. The swings on the playground by the apartments are covered in ice and shine like glass. I take a step hearing the ice crunch underneath me. Miniature orbs of ice continue to float down upon us. I am still holding your hand. You do not seem to mind. So I give a tender squeeze. I let go of your hand and walk towards a bundle of flowers to run my fingers over the crystal petals. I glance at you out of the corner of my eye to see you staring at me, arms crossed.

"You know, you fit perfectly with this scene. I bet somebody could draw a painting of you surrounded by snow covered trees and people would pay good money for it."

I take in the astonishing compliment. What are you trying to tell me?

"Do you mind if I take a picture?"

I shake my head, "I do not mind at all."

"Ok then."

You take out a camera from your pocket.

"I thought it would be appropriate to take pictures of the snow. Ok now just turn around and look at me."

I turn towards you but then something comes to me, "Satoshi, do you wish for me to smile?"

"Only if you want to. I think it would look good either way."

All of these compliments that you have been showering me with are starting to become overwhelming and I can feel myself smiling. Before I know it you have already taken the picture. I stand up and walk over to a tree and begin to trace every curve and line on the bark. You take another picture.

"Hey Krad, can you do me a favor?"

"Yes."

You open your mouth struggling with the question, "Can you…take out your wings?"

My wings? What for? A picture?

"I would be more then happy to oblige."

I close my eyes and concentrate feeling the wings sprout from my back slowly growing. I flex my wings and turn my head to see a snowy white bird sitting on the branch next to me. You take a picture. Am I really that photogenic? I reach out my index finger for the bird to stand on. You take a picture. The bird flies and perches on my offered finger. You take a picture. I stroke the bird almost adoringly. You take another picture.

"Satoshi?"

"Yeah?"

"May I take a picture of you?"

A blink.

"Um, sure. Where do you want me to stand?"

"By the swings."

You raise an eyebrow and smile. I watch you walking over to the swings and rub the ice off, taking a seat. You slowly start to swing and I find myself bewitched by the site of your serene face, the quiet wind blowing your bangs past your eyes, and your pale skin in contrast to your dark midnight blue outfit adding to the scene. You appear to be younger then you really are, fragile and breakable, pure and precious, lonesome and infantile. I lift the camera carefully getting the perfect view of you and take the picture.

"Satoshi."

"…yes?"

"Why did you wish to take a picture of me?"

You tilt your head thoughtfully and look up to me.

"Because…when I saw you standing there, with your usual cold façade, surrounded by the winter snow, I thought of you as almost phantom like, ethereal, angelic even. The site of an ephemeral angel surrounded by the winter snow is to me an evanescent beauty. It's poetic in a way. I wanted to keep the image in more then just my memory. Is it a problem?"

"No Satoshi. It is not."

I would be lying if I said I am not flattered. Lying…to the most extreme.

"No Satoshi, it is not a problem at all. I am honored to be looked at in such a way by you."

I take a bow and stand back up to the glorious smile of Satoshi.

"Krad, tell me something."

"Yes?"

A gust of wind blows your hair around your face making it difficult to see your expression.

You tilt your head up to the sky and ask in a mournful tone, "Have you ever felt like you were falling into an unknown darkness?"

Yes.

"…like you were falling all alone with no one to catch you as you fall?"

I feel it everyday.

"Tell me Krad, have you?"

…I feel it when I'm around you

"Yes Satoshi. I have."

I feel it too Satoshi.

"But Satoshi, if ever you were to fall, I would be there to catch you. I'll always be here for you Satoshi."

Because you are the reason I live.

You bow your head again. I still am unable to see your expression.

"You know what Krad? I never thought that I would ever get to see what was beyond your cold and malicious smirks. And it's surprising to find that underneath it all you're just a kind and quiet person who likes the snow, orange juice, and…"

You

"…and the color white. But even if you look like a heartless cold blooded murderer…or a kind and silent otherworldly creature…you still…."

I what, Satoshi?

Mist is starting to surround us, swallowing you.

"You still…"

I still what?

The mist is covering you completely. It is obscuring you from my vision. I can't see you. I can't find you.

"…look like…"

Look like what?

I'm surrounded in the snow, alone, I'm alone. Forever alone. I call to you. I call out your name. I can't find you! Please, come back to me! Don't leave me. Don't go…

"…a fallen angel."

…Satoshi.

And I fall into my dark abyss…to my death.

"Krad!"

"S-Satoshi?"

I blink a few times trying to wake up. It was a dream. It was all a dream. I think…

"Krad. Hey, wake up."

I remember now. The symphony. The girl playing the piano. I fell asleep. But who-

"Yo! Krad. Get up. Come on, let's go."

"What?"

"I said let's go."

I look up. Oh god. What is this idiot doing here?

"Dark, why are you here?"

Dark gives one of his moronic grins and scratches the back of his head.

"Well, Daisuke was feeling a little down so I thought taking him here would cheer him up. He's been dying to see this for a while now but with school and our job and all he hasn't been able to."

Oh yes, that's right. Niwa slapped my poor Satoshi-sama. He must pay for that.

"So Niwa is depressed?"

"Uh…yeah."

I'm trying to decide between a mocking smirk and a malevolent chuckle. Maybe I should do both.

"Oh I wonder why. Adolescent teenagers and their petty growth stages. That's partly the reason why I do not often sleep with people so young."

You frown. Oh yes, get angry with me.

"Shut. Up."

"I mean I can not deny the wonderful feeling of tainting a pure soul and impressionable mind. Yes, it is quite…fun."

"I said, shut the fuck up."

Heh. You're so easy to anger Dark. I love that weakness in you.

"And it is really such a pity how you will never have Niwa. It is so invigorating to feel him writhing underneath me and crying out my name with such passion. I simply feel the need to taint him even more."

"I said to shut the fuck up you asshole!"

You throw a punch and I easily block it to duck and knee you in the stomach making you gasp out in pain. Oh how I love it when you're angry. Your guard is terrible when you're in a rage. You clutch your stomach and glare at me. Let me just smirk once more to turn up the heat. As I predicted you come charging at me, you jump to land a drop kick but I side step it, grab your leg and throw you into a wall. A loud **thump** and a groan is all I need to know that you're done for today. I turn around to take my leave.

"Wait!"

I stop walking. I'll listen. Go on.

"Why? Why Krad?"

"Why what?"

I stare at you as I watch you get up taking in the damage. I see your harsh breathing, disheveled appearance, staggering as you walk your way to lean on a chair.

"Why did you…use Daisuke like that? You know he cares for you! You know how much he likes you! He even _loves _you. I just don't get it. Why Krad?"

I dig in my jacket, or should I say, _Satoshi's _jacket and find a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Lighting one up I take a long drag. I hate these things. But sometimes what you hate can also be what you need.

"Why you ask."

Your breathing a little bit more normally now. Didn't take long for you to calm down. Never does, aren't you just a disgrace.

"For revenge that's why."

You narrow your eyes. You are so very predictable Dark Mousy.

"Revenge for what?"

"You like to ask many questions Dark."

"Maybe because you have all the answers that I'm looking for."

"Oh but don't I? You would like to know why I did this and for what reason I did that. The next thing you know you might ask why I am even alive."

You grin. Yes I know, say your idiotic reply.

"But I have been wondering that. Why exactly are you alive?"

"Hn, why don't you try to find out the reason for your purpose of living before you think about mine."

"But I already know my purpose. Everyone does. I'm am the famous phantom thief Dark Mousy. I'm here to steal not kill. That's your department."

"So you are a thief."

A nod.

"Well then, what would happen if your job of being a thief were to stop? What then? What would your purpose be then? If I stopped chasing you what would you do? You would have no reason to live. Niwa certainly is not in love with you for he is obsessing over me. So why would you need to be alive?"

Complete silence. You have no answer for that now do you. Too bad.

"What about you…"

"What about me Dark?"

You take a seat.

"What's your glorious purpose in life? Other then to catch me of course. I mean let's say that I was to stop stealing, what would you do then? You'd have no job. And let's even say that you were to kill me. I'm out of the way so there's no reason left for you to live either. We're just art work Krad. We're not allowed to have lives. And you still haven't answered my question. Revenge for what?"

Not that it is any of your business but I think I'll tell you anyway.

"A few months ago, I had somehow found a way to separate my body from Satoshi's. It was a memory that I will never forget. I'll cherish it always. It was one of the few times that Satoshi and I were ever able to be in the same room and not fight."

You laugh, "Major achievement there. Never would've been able to do that if I were him."

"Would you like the answer or not?"

"Ok fine, go on."

"It was a cold winter day, it was…snowing. At some point of time during this day he had asked me to promise him that I would not kill you. I didn't know if I could really keep that type of promise."

You lean closer obviously listening.

"So let me guess, you said no to the promise."

"Wrong."

I take another drag of my cigarette. You raise an eyebrow. God, I knew you would do that at some point of time.

"Oh? Really?"

"I actually said yes. I promised him that I would never kill you thinking that by doing that I was showing him how much I really cared about him. But also by letting you live I was just letting him get closer and closer to you."

You stare intensely at me. Realization finally making its way into your thick skull.

"So you're saying that Satoshi…he…he likes me?"

"That is correct, Dark."

"So you want revenge on me because you think I stole Satoshi's heart away from you? Is that it?"

"Obviously. He never hated me until he fell in love with _you _of all people. I have no idea about what he sees in you. But Dark, that promise that I made…I am not so sure if I can keep it…I do not wish to keep it. Realize this Dark Mousy; your life is still mine to take."

I see your eyes sparkling with mischief. Why must you always know a way out of things you rodent?

"But Krad, if you were to kill me then Satoshi wouldn't be very happy now would he? He would never love you even if I were out of the way and gone giving you a lifetime to try and win his heart. But do you _really _think that he'd give you a chance after taking his beloved's life?"

You are so very predictable Dark.

"So, you will use Satoshi's feelings against me?"

You do not answer, so very predictable.

"My, aren't you just the hypocrite."

"What do you mean Krad?"

How stupid can you get Dark?

"You get angry with me because I use Daisuke's feelings against you. And now you are going to use Satoshi's feelings against me. That is very hypocritical of you Dark. Not a wise move I am sure."

You cross your arms making you look even more immature.

"Well, for your part, planning on taking my life to get to Satoshi isn't very smart either."

You are quite the simpleton.

"Oh but Dark, I already know that I will never have Satoshi. I know that whether you are alive or not I can never have his heart."

"Then what's the point in killing me if it makes no difference one way or another?"

"Dark, I can always find some peace of mind by knowing that you are dead."

Standing up you walk towards me and shake your head.

"So this is one of those if I can't him then nobody can kind of deals huh."

I shake my head. That's not it at all.

"You are not the only one that I want revenge from Dark."

"What, Daisuke? What do you mean? You can't possibly mean that you want revenge on Satoshi too. That makes no sense!"

"You said it yourself Dark. We are nothing but pieces of art. We are not allowed to have our own lives. We can't afford to fall in love. Our job is our job. You were made to steal the Hikari's art and I was made to get rid of you. So I am merely doing my job."

"Why can't we forget our job though Krad? You promised Satoshi. Why can't you keep the promise to the one you love? Why can't you just forget?"

We stand two feet away from each other. A sudden feeling of almost, but not quite anguish fills me. I feel my gut clenching, tightening and I can't seem to swallow down the cold lump in my throat. What is this? What is this feeling?

"Dark, have you ever felt like you were falling all alone?"

Your eyes widen. I know you have. The lump is getting bigger.

"Yes. With no one to catch me while I fall…"

"When do you feel like this?"

You bow your head hiding your eyes. My heart is racing, why?

"When I'm…with Daisuke. Always, always when I'm with him. I'll always feel like I'm falling."

The same answer as mine. I knew it would be. I swallow it down. It leaves for now.

"If you were given a choice, over never having met Niwa and never feeling like this or spending a whole life time with him having to feel this way which would you chose?"

"I…I don't know. I guess, I would choose to forget."

It is time that I left.

"But wait Krad! What would you choose?"

I stop walking and say over my shoulder, "I choose to spend a whole life time. I will spend a life time by his side, forever feeling the pain because he is falling right now as well. He's falling deeper then I am and it is your fault for that. I would spend a life time falling with him because that is the depth of my love. That is how much I care for him. So you wish to know why I can not keep my promise…now you know."

I turn and leave you standing alone, a far away look in your eyes. Maybe now you understand how I feel. Maybe now you know.

I take out my wings and fly back to the apartments. I think it is time to let you have control now Satoshi. And I let myself fall to the back of your mind watching. You walk to the bathroom and stare at yourself in the mirror.

"Krad?"

"Yes, Satoshi?"

"I hate you. You know that right?"

Yes. I know, Satoshi.

"You claim that it is Dark's fault that I feel like this. You're wrong Krad. It's your fault. You use Daisuke to get revenge against Dark for not knowing how I love him. You hurt Dark. And he's right ya know. By killing him you're not going to get far with me. But then, you're also right Krad."

Dark is not the only one that I am getting revenge against.

"You're right. This is partly my fault too. I deserve to fall. I deserve it. I've never given you a chance. It's my fault for why Dark gets hurt. It's my fault for why Daisuke gets hurt. It's all my fault."

No Satoshi. It's _our_ entire fault.

Your breathing is getting faster and faster.

"It's all my fault."

No Satoshi it's not. If only you knew. If only I could help you. But you just keep pushing me away, farther and farther away. This is partly my fault. And I'm ready to admit my blatant jealousy. I can admit it.

"I'm sorry Krad. You're right, it is my fault. I'm to blame."

"No Satoshi. We are all to blame."

You shake your head gripping the edge of your sink harder and harder.

"No, it's only my fault. It has to be. Why would I have such bad luck if I wasn't doing something wrong? Why do I continue to get punished if I'm not doing anything wrong!? Why!?"

"Satoshi, it's all of our fault. Listen to me Satoshi! Stop pushing me away!"

You're yelling now and I don't know what to do. If only I could make you calm and happy like that little girl did.

"I _deserve_ this!"

If only I could make you forget all those awful memories that you have to live with.

"I _should_ be punished!"

If only it were me you loved my dear Satoshi-sama.

"_It's my entire fault_!"

**SLAM!**

Your fist collides with the mirror shattering the glass. You go silent and stare at yourself absorbing the image before you.

An almost perfect circle where your heart is, on the mirror is missing. From the circle there are jagged lines going across the mirror separating your body into equal slices. One line is going straight down the middle and on the right half of the mirror there is my reflection while on the left there is yours. I lift one hand at the same time you lift one hand and we both place our hand on the half our own face is on. The rest of the mirror shatters.

The sound of glass falling to the flour and breaking into smaller and sharper pieces echoes through all the rooms. You fall to your knees on the floor staring at the hundreds of pieces of glass with my face on them.

"_**If only I could catch you as you fall."

* * *

**_

A/n: Well I found out that this chapter wasn't easy AT ALL to write. And better yet, even with everybody's POV I can STILL make it confusing! I AM TALENTED! I mean MAN to me I made the ending confusing as hell didn't I!? Damn I'm good! This was 26 pages long for all you ppl who for some reason want to know. It was the longest chapter that I have EVER written. The shortest would be 2 pages. So isn't that a major improvement? I went from 2 to 26 pages! Lovely. R&R!


	5. Chapter V

A/n: So it's all down to this. This is indeed the last chapter. Never thought it would end this way. It's almost depressing how my mind is always filled with sorrowful things when it comes to how a fic should end. I guess I just kinda like making people suffer from sadness at finding out or…heh…not finding out that a certain couple didn't get together…or someone died or something…or someone was raped…something like that. I started typing this chapter at 12:07 p.m. on Sunday five weeks ago. Hope you guys are as happy as I am that I finally found some inspiration to write this chapter. And I'm so grateful to all of you who read this fic! Seriously, it was great knowing that people enjoy this sorta stuff. And for those of you who are smart and are reading this…I'm actually going to start writing a novel based on this fic. And just so you guys know the book will have the SAME EXACT TITLE! So be on the look out. I'm probably going to start working on it (If some sort of miracle happens) this next weekend. (Doubt it, really I do) And if not this upcoming weekend then Spring Break ok? (I'll force myself to work on it during Spring Break if I haven't already) So just keep an eye out and for one last time **_THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER!_** Thank you, all of you. Be prepared for the water works. This chapter is so depressing. But then again…so was the whole fic…(snicker)

* * *

_**Chapter 5 Torn Are Thy Graceful Wings **_

* * *

Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock Tick, Tock

God, that sound is so annoying it's almost calming, too calming. I can barely keep my eyes open right now. I wish Krad would say something already.

Krad sits in the small wooden chair by the door staring at the ground with an almost worried frown. His white button up shirt is slightly open revealing a bit of his chest. His dark navy blue jeans look quite snug on him. His gaze shifts to me as I lay in bed like a dead body in a casket. Bandages cover both of my arms up to my elbow. I stare at the ceiling with an occasional glance at the clock on the right bedside table.

"Krad…say something."

Krad continues to look distressed at the sapphire colored carpet, "What would you like me to say?"

Shrugging I say, "I don't know. Anything?"

He sighs and looks up at me, "I don't know what to say."

I turn to my side giving Krad a bored look, "Anything Krad, just tell me what you're thinking about right now without even thinking about it."

"I don't think that's possible Satoshi-sama."

"Sure it is. I've done it so you should be able to also."

Krad glances at the window and replies, "There is a squirrel staring at me outside the window."

I can't help it. I burst out laughing noticing how I just made Krad frown even more.

"Really?"

Krad nods towards the window to the left side of the bed.

"See for yourself."

I look and sure enough there's a little baby squirrel eating a nut while staring directly at Krad. I begin to laugh again.

"Maybe he's picturing your head as the acorn."

Obviously disturbed he closes his eyes and replies, "I don't think that's anything to laugh about."

Turning back to the squirrel I mumble, "You're right. It might actually be in love with you or something. You can't tell with animals. That's why I never know what you could possibly be thinking."

Krad opens his eyes and looks at me with such…emotion having heard my comment and I catch his stare shivering. Was that despair that I just saw flashing through your golden eyes?

The worried look on his face returns, "Are you alright Satoshi-sama?"

I pull the thin light grey blanket closer around myself.

"Yeah, I'm just a little cold, that's all."

Standing up Krad leaves the room only to return a few seconds later with a thick wool blanket in his hand. Hesitating for a moment he walks over to the bed and gently wraps the blanket around me. It feels kind of nice to be taken care of. I can feel his hands wrapping the blanket around my back too. It's almost like a massage.

Suddenly an image of when I had earlier yelled and broke down in front of him appeared in my mind along with an inexplicable urge to apologize for my behavior.

Catching Krad's hand as soon as he pulled back I say, "I'm sorry for earlier. I know it's not your fault that this is happening."

He just shakes his head and kisses my hand. I can't help but notice how soft his lips were. They were gentle and warm, smooth and pleasant. As he lifts his head and looks at me I feel like I've lost the welcomed warmth so I pull the blankets a little tighter.

"No, it is partly my fault. And while at first you accusing me was highly understandable I'm pleased that you have come to the conclusion as I have. We can not blame just one person for this. Jealousy is the main reason for why any of this happened. I'm sure that all the evidence points to me but I was merely trying to prove my point. Everyone is ignoring another person's feelings and emotions. To make you love me and be selfish was not my intention. I know that I've caused so much pain and I will be leaving as soon as I know that you are well. I thought the least I can do is tell you why I'm going whether you care about the reason or not."

Krad turns away leaving me to stare at him with my mouth open.

He's leaving? I can't believe it. He's really leaving. Everything that happened will be a thing in the past, just a wasted empty space in his memory. Where will he go anyway? He can't leave! He can't just walk away from this all!

"You can't leave! I forbid you to leave!"

Krad turns suddenly fixing me with an incredulous look, "You _forbid _me? Why would you forbid me? I thought this was what you wanted. Isn't this what you wanted, to be free of me and my unbearable presence?"

I hardly know what to say. Isn't that what I want? Is that not what I've wanted since the first time I knew of his unwanted presence? Didn't I used to ask for nothing more then to be ridden of his malicious spirit? I can barely look him in the face while I mumble, "I just…don't know anymore, Krad…I-I'm sorry."

I can't seem to form anymore words. Where will you go? Who will you have? Will you be all alone…by yourself? Why do I even care? But the more I think about being free of your existence, the more I feel the terrible dryness and suffocating lump in my throat. Why do I even care? Why do I even care?

"I'm sorry…."

There is nothing else that I can possibly say. There is nothing else that I can possibly do.

I can only sit wrapped up in blankets, whispering how sorry I am for everything I've ever done to you while feeling suddenly like a very lost child, like the crying child inside of me. I feel so lost… and alone.

What more can I possibly say? You should leave. You should stay away from me. I've never made you feel welcomed. I've never returned the feelings that you claim to have for me. A wave of anxiety washes over me. What am I really sorry for? Am I sorry for how wrong I've treated you? Am I sorry for how all this even started? Am I sorry for all the past regrets I still have? But what still confuses me is why I even care.

"…Krad."

I feel like I'm waiting for something. I just have no clue as to what it is that I'm waiting for. But I feel it. I'm waiting for something, something needed. Is it my death? Am I waiting for cold, permanent death? I hear the rustling of clothing and a clink of metal hitting something fragile. It must be Krad's crucifix hitting the doorknob on his way out.

My death seems needed to me right now. I mean like I said I have absolutely nothing to live for. But something in me tells me that my death isn't the answer. So what is it that I'm really waiting for?

Treasured warmth surrounds me and I close my eyes in contentment. A silent sigh escapes my lips. Why are you still here? You should leave. You should stay away. You couldn't really care about me. You couldn't really care. Please, tell me that you don't. I don't deserve this.

You whisper my name softly. I can feel your lips brush my ear while you speak my name. I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you. Why was I disgusted with you to begin with anyway? I don't deserve the little comfort that you possess.

"I love you my Satoshi-sama. I love you."

I don't deserve you.

"I love you."

What am I waiting for? Or could it be that it is not me that is waiting for something?

"I love you."

I revel in the feel of your hands rubbing my bare back. When did you take off the blankets or for that matter my shirt? A shiver runs down my spine. I hardly feel like running away. But there is a very small piece of me that doesn't agree with the rest of my body. And I still can't seem to understand.

"Krad, what are you waiting for?"

All too suddenly your hands come to a stop. You slowly lean back, your eyes connecting with mine. What are you waiting for Krad? Something shines in your sparkling suns but you look away before I can catch it. As my gaze follows your movements, mainly your breathing and how it is becoming harsher, a white sheet of paper catches my eye. There is an envelope neatly placed on the windowsill where the bird used to be.

"Where did that come from?"

You look to me, your eyes fog over and you quickly open the window and snatch the paper. Did the bird leave it? Quickly ripping the envelope you skim through the contents then place the letter in front of me for my reading. I pick it up tentatively and recognize the handwriting as soon as I first lay eyes on the letter. Looking through it almost as fast as Krad I whisper, "Dark wants to meet us," I put the paper down and switch from the feeble voice to a firm tone, "Do you know why?"

You shake your head and stay looking out the window. A drop of water taps against the glass. I hurry to get dressed. And all too quickly I forget the bout of despair that I felt only moments ago.

* * *

Walking quickly across the park's partially wet grass and over to an equally wet bench I take a seat, Krad following, and wait for my famous thief to show. I notice Krad holding out his finger for a snow white bird. It strangely looks like it hops as it bounces from the bench side to his finger. He gently strokes it. I quickly become so focused on his petting that as soon as the memory of him stroking my bare back appears a shiver runs down my spine. I vaguely notice how it's sprinkling. But I just can't look away from his hand and that bird. I guess he finally realizes how I'm staring at him because he glances my way and smiles. Almost immediately I bite my lip. Why do I suddenly feel so nervous? 

He looks at my lip then into my eyes and slowly starts to reach over to me. Right when his fingers brush my face he withdraws his hand cursing. I crane my neck to see what he's glaring at. My eyes meet violet pools of slight amusement. The flare of red hair catches my eye. Looking to the right of Dark I give a weak smile at Daisuke. Like a tiny flame being fed to burst into an all out murderous fire I feel the numbing coldness of guilt grow into tremendous icy regret. Great, now I have more gasoline to feed my forest fire of self loathing. I really was too harsh on him. It wasn't just his fault. And Daisuke isn't cruel like that. He isn't cruel like…

Taking a fleeting look at Krad I cut off that foolish thought. He's not that bad. He's not that malicious. Or at least he isn't anymore. The said thief hunter stands up, the dangerous glint in his eyes back in full force now.

"Dark, how have you been since our last coincidental encounter?"

With this Krad gave an asinine smirk. Dark grimaces and I just barely catch his muttering of, "Fine asshole."

I stay in my seat, glancing between the two every time one of them makes a remark. Shaking his finger at Dark in both amusement and mocking disapproval, Krad replies, "Oh, not nice at all Mousy. There are children about. Should your absentmindedness go beyond that of a mere child I'll have to see to it that your punishment is also fit for a mere infant. Will I have to give you a spanking Dark?"

Seeing Krad make such a statement almost makes me want to crack up right in front of them. But sucking up my own honest amusement I carry on my position as the audience giving Daisuke a side ways glance as he sits down beside me. Chuckling with mock jovialness Dark returns with his own sarcastic reply, "But Krad, you seem to have forgotten that it is not I who plays amongst the children in the most atrocious ways, but you. So wouldn't it mean that it could only be you who is the mere infant here?"

Krad maintains his stern gaze while putting on an attractive grin of befitting defiance.

"So then which one of us has the longer list of evidence on our amount of immature status?"

Dark shrugs, "Would you like to count them up? I'd be more then happy to share all of your faults."

Krad sighs, crosses his arms, and says with obvious sarcasm, "Well I'm afraid that I shall have to decline your generous offer to continue with this lovely discussion on our numerous juvenile ways. The much needed excitement is positively tickling me! Oh, but then we've had quite a bit excitement already, do you not agree?"

The phantom thief frowns.

"Yes, you are indeed right," a look of unconcealed malevolence flickers on his face then leaves almost as if it were only a ghost to be replaced with a dashing beam, "Though it could've been a blast reminiscing in the dark days."

Leaves scrape against the grass and the rain turns from a sprinkle to a drizzle. But the only two people who insist on insulting each other give the impression of thinking it were a busy hot summer's day, what with their infantile style of humoring themselves.

"Disturbingly so Dark. Rekindling old times is still ever so attractive but that is not why we're here now is it? Why have you brought us here?"

Dark casts a fleeting look at Daisuke.

"I thought about…what you had told me in our...," He clears his throat and smirks, "as you called it, our 'coincidental encounter'."

"Oh? Is that so?"

Dark looks at the ground and starts scratching his head. He looks dangerously cute.

"Yeah. And I…I finally know…how you must feel. What has happened was our punishment. I understand now. We've all been so caught up with our own emotions. We never stopped to think about anyone else. We never stopped to think about who else we might've been affecting. To feel like you're drowning in frozen water…it's…unbearable, so excruciatingly painful that it's suffocating me. I can't take it anymore Krad! I feel like I'm dying too slowly!"

He coughs, "But you see, Daisuke is dying slowly too. How can we fixed this? How can we fix the mistakes that we have spent our entire lives making? We've only ever thought of ourselves. How can we fix that? You can't mend a broken heart. And this misery is eating us alive."

Looking down at the little red head I notice how much he's changed since our dilemma. His eyes have lost their bright amber glow to take on a dull darkish red. Dry tear streaks run down his cheeks. His lips are in a constant pout. His skin is pale of malnourishment. The guilt has now built up to the point where gagging appeals to me. Healthy? I doubt it much.

Switching my gaze to Krad I notice he no longer has even a slight trace of humor left in him. A scowl is all that's left. Even so his beauty stays the same. His soaked shirt clings to him and is transparent enough for me to see his well formed chest. I can just barely feel myself hoping for another one of the few smiles I've seen from him to shine like a twinkling star in my face. He narrows his eyes and says, "I know that. So our only solution is to move on. You and Daisuke have a chance. I'm sure that in a few months he'll have forgotten about me or even my name."

Daisuke opens his mouth as if to protest. Dark puts up a hand, effectively subduing him.

"So Krad. I know you've already made up your mind about what you're going to do."

Krad sneers, "I see, so do you know exactly what it is that I am going to do?"

Dark takes out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. Lighting one up, pushing it between his lips, then disposing of the lighter and cigarette pack with every movement seeming of pure casualness takes a deep drag and exhales. His eyes glaze over as he responds, "We're two sides of the same coin. I know everything about you. I am you. I feel what you feel. I know what you know. And I have decided to do the same. They'll be better along without us. They can move on with their lives. They don't need us. We've only ever been just a curse. I understand now."

Taking a deep shuddering breath he lets out a sob. All his casualness leaves in just one breath. His hand covers his face. His shoulders are shaking but he still manages to choke out, "I'm going with you!"

Krad's stoic façade remains the same. His voice matches him completely.

"I thought you would. I feel extremely satisfied that my plan has worked out so well," his voice softens, "How could we have been so selfish? We don't belong here. This is for the best."

Dark whispers his agreement. And like a thousand needles plunging through my heart I gasp and clench my fists, realization burning inside my chest. Krad turns to me and an unknown emotion flashes in his golden eyes. Why? Why are you leaving me?

"I just don't get it. I don't get it! Why are both of you leaving us?"

I turn to Daisuke to see him weeping uncontrollably. Fresh new tears follow the same tracks of the old. His hands grip his knees and the more he cries I notice, the more the rain pours as he repeats why over and over again. I'm sure he knows why. Even I know why. But being in denial is to me a much better way to turn then facing the facts and knowing that it's our fault that their leaving us. Warm water trails down my cheeks. Blinking and feeling more warm water coming from my eyes I let out my own choked sob. I feel someone wrap their arms around me. Through the tears in my eyes the sight of luscious locks of gold still shines. I return the hug instantly. But the crying becomes harsher. Don't leave. Don't leave me.

"Don't g-go!"

Krad's arms tighten and I bury my face in the crook of his neck trying to hold back my tears. The rain pours down my sorrow. It seems that all I can hear right now is crying. I hardly notice how Dark's embracing Daisuke as they cry together. Krad's hand moves from my back to my face and tilts my chin. His soft smooth lips touch mine quieting my sobs. I hear him speak softly in my ear, "You are my everything. Don't mourn for me my darling. Forget me."

He kisses me one last time.

"Forget me."

His fingers run through my hair then slide off my cheek while he stands up and takes a step back. His eyes are sparkling like radiant diamonds. I don't deserve those tears. How can you ask me to forget you? How can you even think I'm capable of such a thing?

"Krad I..."

Kradshakes his headand he smiles while his tears flow free. My own droplets of despair still run. And as I watch Krad and Dark vanish into the shadowing rainy sky I know my tears will always run if not down my face then forever within me.

* * *

"What a long boring day at school." 

I turn to Daisuke. His eyes have changed so much. I still remember how they used to sparkle his charming innocence. Slowly they hardened and became like hard rocks of garnet. But now that our mysterious halves have left without a trace his eyes shine with genuine warmth and at the same time showing wisdom. The disappearance of our friends, though my friendship with Krad took longer to develop, left us feeling in Daisuke's case slightly suicidal and in my case broken and with an abundance of loneliness. Somehow we managed to stay friends for the rest of 8th grade and plus. The need of someone to understand ourselves conquered the many differences of our personalities.

"Yeah, today was pretty boring."

The red head grins, stretches, and yawns, his childish ways show improvement. At least he didn't let out a weird cat like meow like he did before. He opens his eyes and straightens. His movements are slow giving the appearance of an older man. His gaze is misty as he stares into the distance. With a far away voice he murmurs, "It's been exactly one year since they left…one year…on this very same day."

Indeed it has. My great fifteen years of age still long for the dangerous blonde. I suffer a sudden ache in my chest.

"Would you like to come over for dinner Daisuke?"

Peering up at me with the corners of his lips tilting upwards, he nods vigorously. I let my own lips smile and I say, "Around seven ok?"

"Sure! See ya around!"

With an energetic wave he runs down the street and out of sight. My own feet lead me to the corner bus stop. I don't have to wait long and boarding the bus I notice the simultaneous sprinkling of the rain. It really is the day of their departure. I'm grateful to have Daisuke to make it through the colossal loss of this tragic day.

I'm pretty tired. School just sucks the life right out of you. But if it wasn't for school and Daisuke I might've never gotten over Krad leaving. We had gone nearly a whole year living with them and then we go a whole year living without them. Our nightly routine of cat and mouse lost, it took so long to stop trying to walk out my door ready for another night of fun. But I've grown and I know I can deal with anything, especially heart break. I'm not sure if I'm really over him. I still turn down every girl that asks me out even though I do have time for girlfriends now. It's been a whole year and my wings are still broken.

Glancing around at all the fellow passengers I notice how there are fewer and fewer people getting on the bus. More people keep pouring out. I'm still waiting to be on the bus alone. Staring out my window I look at all the trees going by. Their green leaves dripping with the rain. The steady tapping of the droplets against the window would be calming if I weren't so full of anxiety. Seeing all the people walking by in the rain, some couples sharing romance under an umbrella, two girls talking with cheerful smiles on their faces, little kids running and splashing in the mud puddles almost makes me wish I were one of them, someone normal and carefree. My childhood wasn't even that great except for those miracle moments when my parents weren't arguing and they'd want to spend some family time at the park. Maybe now I can find some normality with Krad being gone and me quitting my job as the police chief. I'm surprised my step father even let me off the chore so easily.

The obvious business man with the suitcase and trench coat covering his business suit leaves the bus. I'm now by myself except for the driver. The seats now empty as usual every day at this certain time it's sorta like they were never occupied to begin with. The ride is so very peaceful. The feeling of riding this bus forever appeals to me. But then what would the guy say when he goes to drop off the bus at wherever the busses get dropped off at and the guy sees a kid still riding it? That would be so awkward I can't even imagine. That also seems to symbolize how no matter what road you take there will always be a destination. If I could ride this bus for the rest of my life I wouldn't mind. But that gives off the feeling that I'm running away from something.

The kindergarten playground with the cherry blossom tree looks as if it's a snap shot from some memory of many a mind. Telling the bus to stop I get off the bus and walk to my favorite swing. I can hardly care that it's wet.

"Hi Satoshi!"

I find myself staring into the familiar welcoming eyes of my little friend Sakura. She sits on the swing beside me and I stand up to give her a boost. Her cute giggles inspire me to laugh myself. It's amusing how children can be entertained so easily. I take my seat beside her and resume my swinging.

"Hey Satoshi?"

"Yes?"

She grins and says, "Do you think mommy will let me come over today?"

"Sure. I'll give your mother a call later and ask."

Sakura gives another delightful laugh and replies with much enthusiasm, "Ok!"

I remember so well of how I met Sakura this exact day last year. I guess it's the anniversary of our friendship. About a week later I had found her again at the playground with her mother and we introduced ourselves. After that I started working for her mother, babysitting Sakura every Friday and delivering flowers for her customers at her shop. I guess that also helped me get over my illness.

Peering down at my watch I realize it's now a little past five. I still have some homework to do plus cooking dinner what with Daisuke coming over and all. Normally I just have some ramen or take out since I practically live alone.

"Well, Sakura, I gotta go so I'll see about you coming over later ok?"

Sakura nods as she waves and I walk the rest of the way home.

Placing my hand on the door knob I feel a sudden shiver crawl down my spine. Slowly I open the door. Everything looks alright. The empty pot is still on the stove. A pair of worn out jeans are still dead in the middle of the living room and a pile of clean clothes are in the armchair. This place looks like a college student's apartment. Though there's something lying delicately on the counter that I did not leave out. A picture of my mother holding a shy five year old with dry tear streaks trailing down his face, sucking on a finger with a small band aid on the knuckle sits patiently for me.

I hesitate, noticing my heart pounding in my ears, and slowly pick up the picture. Gaping at it for a bit I hear a silky woman's voice call my name. I turn and see a young woman in her late twenties smiling pleasantly at me. She holds out her hand and repeats, "Come here Satoshi. It's ok, mamma's here now."

As she bends down I follow her gaze to a sobbing child who sits with his knees up to his chest and a thin trail of blood trickling off his finger. She embraces the child and strokes his hair while whispering sweet calming words, "It's ok. I'm here now sweetie. Mamma's here. It'll be alright. I promise. It'll be alright."

She picks up the child and leads him to the sink which I finally notice is no longer belonging to my apartment, and rinses his cut. Dabbing at the finger with a paper towel and taking out a band aid from her purse she wraps the band aid around the finger and kisses it. Still smiling she says, "There, all better now. Your fine now. It's all right."

The child buries his head in the crook of her neck as she rocks the child continuing to whisper, "It'll be alright."

She turns to me and looks me in the face but I know she's not really staring at me and repeats, "It'll be alright."

Her dark brown locks turn to gold and chocolate eyes turn to topaz. And now Krad stands before me holding out his hand saying, "It'll be alright. I promise. It'll be alright. I'm here now Satoshi. I'm here."

The image slowly fades away leaving me to stare hopelessly in the quiet vacant room. I break down sobbing, the rain still pouring steadily outside. A flash of lightening and a boom of thunder shake the apartment. The sound of something hard falling to the carpeted floor comes from my room and I run to the door gasping.

The window is wide open letting the rain soak the carpet and the curtains thrash with the wind. A picture of me in a swing from that snowy day so long ago lay on the floor by the bed. On the bed rests a single white feather. A sob escapes my lips as a gust of wind picks up the feather and leads it floating to my nightstand.

Walking over I pick up the feather and picture. Taking a seat on the bed I let the tears flow as I stare at the picture then I turn to the window. The rain drowns out my crying. I let the picture fall from my hand to the ground…

…of Krad smiling as the snow falls around him.

The feather slowly floats away.

A/n: And here is where I stare at this thinking...omg...this was so f'ing sappy. Oh well ) At least the rest of the chapters were good enough to make up for this fluffy junk. I'm more of a angst lover so ya know. But hey, if you'd like to read the poem on the next page that this fic was partly planned on then go ahead! It was fun while it lasted and believe me, it lasted for a long time.And like I said, keep a look out for the book that I shall write! Tootles! R&R!


	6. Deep Is Thy Poetry

_**Raining My Sorrow**_

_**A flash of light**_

_**Sharp pain, it excites me**_

_**A roar of a beast**_

_**Slow ache, it encourages me**_

_**Burning Hatred**_

_**The innocent flame grows**_

_**Throbbing Despair**_

_**The fire is blazing**_

_**An enchanting madness**_

_**A heavenly desire**_

_**Your love for another**_

_**My eternal craving**_

_**The heavens are crying**_

_**I shiver, I'm alone**_

_**Where are you as I stumble?**_

_**Where am I while you go?**_

_**I fall into a place full of regret**_

_**Forever weeping**_

_**You do not catch me**_

_**The tears, they drown me**_

_**So now I lay forgotten**_

_**As the rain falls forever**_

_**Forever while my sorrow grows**_

****

**A/N: How ya like me now suckers? () This is most likely my last fic. Sorry loves. But I have moved on to the school life where I risk my computer/allowance/phone time everytime I get bad grades. Some things are just more important. And of course I thank you for sticking with me this long through all my procrastination. You're all forever in my heart. **


End file.
